


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by kriscasso



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriscasso/pseuds/kriscasso





	Rain, Rain, Go Away

It’s been raining all day with no relief in sight. Joonmyun watches his fellow classmates prepare themselves for the downpour outside, wielding umbrellas and slipping on raincoats. He himself arrived to school empty-handed. His mother warned him earlier that morning to bring an umbrella, but he thought he knew better. Of course, he turned out to be wrong.

“Not heading home yet?”

Joonmyun doesn’t need to turn around to know who’s asking. “Can’t. I’m going to freeze to death if I do.”

“My mom’s picking me up. I’m sure she won’t mind if you hitch a ride with us,” Jongin, Joonmyun’s friend, says and nudges him. 

Joonmyun would hate to be a burden even though Jongin swears that will never happen; they’re friends, after all. If friends can’t help each other out in their time of need, what’s the point of anything? 

“I… I don’t know,” Joonmyun sighs out and offers Jongin a shy smile. 

Jongin rolls his eyes as he hooks his arm with Joonmyun’s and gently drags him towards the entrance of the school. “I’ll decide for you then. You’re coming with me and maybe we can do some homework together at my house. I’ve been having difficulty with those stupid equations.”

Joonmyun cocks a brow. “So that’s what this is all about, huh? Need someone to do your homework for you?” he teases. It’s his way of lightening up the mood. The skies are dark outside and everyone around them is pushing one another.

Jongin doesn’t reply to him. Instead, he peeks out the tall windows by the doors to see if his mother has arrived. 

The pair stands in silence as they wait for salvation. Every now and then Joonmyun looks over at Jongin, failing to read his expression. Worry begins to build up inside.

A familiar navy blue mini van pulls up on the sidewalk several minutes later. 

“Last one to the car has to play with the sticky controller!” Jongin shouts before dashing out onto the pavement. 

Joonmyun squeaks, confused by the sudden change. It takes him a moment to realize he’s been fooled by Jongin’s awful acting. Well, it can’t be that awful if Joonmyun couldn’t see past the shady performance.

Video games are must whenever they hang out together and after an unfortunate accident that included orange soda a few months back, one of Jongin’s game controllers has become a constant reminder of that day. They usually play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets the honor of playing with it, but it seems like Joonmyun’s fate has already been handed over to him. 

“No fair,” Joonmyun mutters to himself as he hurries after his friend. One day, he will get his revenge!


End file.
